


Our Happy Family

by amamiya_toki



Category: Free!
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: When Haruka wakes up one night to find his husband missing from their bed, he later sees him in their daughter's room with the infant in his arms. What he witnesses after this is something that touches his heart.
Previously posted on tumblr on 10th October 2014





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of the stories previously uploaded on tumblr which I am transferring over as and when I can.
> 
> Inspired from a post on tumblr itself, from a conversation between two friends who shared their idea in hopes of it being written. Seeing this in the dead of the night, I took a two hour break from university assignments to write it out.
> 
> Somewhat related to ["Fifth's a Charm"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8393815)?

It was a little past two in the morning when Haruka roused from his sleep.

He blinked his eyes open, still feeling sleepy despite being fully conscious. Recently he had been waking up in the middle of the night, usually around this time of night. And he would have gone back to sleep as he usually would, if only he hadn’t noticed the lack of warmth next to him.

He sat up in surprise, staring at the empty half of the bed.

"Makoto?" he wondered aloud, patting the sheets which to his relief were still slightly warm.

But where could he have gone at this time of night, was the next question that ran through his head. Perhaps he had needed to use the washroom, or perhaps he was thirsty and had decided to get a drink of water. Both options were both feasible.

However, it was when he had thought he heard the sound of soft murmuring from the next room that he had realised where his husband had gone.

Haruka got off the bed and made his way silently to the neighbouring room. The door was left wide open, and he peered inside.

As he had expected, Makoto was inside. The man was standing by the window, with the curtains open. The light of the moon shone on him and the infant that was cradled in his arms, and it was nothing less than a beautiful sight to behold.

He was speaking to her, in a hushed tone that was soft was still audible from where Haruka was secretly watching him.

"… and the orca said to the blue dolphin one day, ‘Let’s be together forever, you and me; just the two of us.’. It took some time and perhaps a lot convincing, but the blue dolphin agreed. The orca and the blue dolphin decided to go on a journey together to swim in the different oceans of the world. Along the way, they met many different creatures who became their friends… a penguin, a butterfly, two sharks—one great white and the other a hammerhead, an otter and a duck. Of course, throughout the entire trip, they ate plenty of mackerel, as it was the dolphin’s favourite."

Perhaps it was because he had his back facing Haruka, or because he was absorbed in the story that he was telling, Makoto had failed to notice his beloved’s presence behind him.

Haruka, on the other hand, did not want to interrupt him and instead remained hidden. Seeing Makoto with their daughter, and the gentle expression and tone that he had while he was speaking to her, made his chest feel warm and fuzzy. He could not help but to let his lips curve into a smile at the scene before him.

"As the two continued on their travels, they came across a grey baby dolphin, lying on the seabed. She was injured, weak and hungry, and still very, very little. The two decided to help the baby dolphin. They nursed her back to health and watched over her until she was healthy again. However, the little one could not return to her mother. So, the two made a big decision. They would stop travelling around the world and look after this baby dolphin, at least until she grows a little bigger. The orca became her daddy, and the blue dolphin was now her new mommy, and they all lived in a big house where the little dolphin would grow up in. From that day on they were always together, never failing to be there for one another. They became a family and everyone was very, very happy, with lots of yummy mackerel to eat every day. The end."

Haruka held back a small sob as he heard Makoto narrate his improvised story, feeling a heavy feeling in his chest. He knew what Makoto was implying, but he did not say anything about it.

He contemplated returning back to their bedroom to go back to sleep, or at least pretend to in case Makoto was to return, but his mind urged him to stay a little while longer.

When he peeked in again, Makoto was cuddling the infant, holding her to his chest.

"Thank you for becoming our daughter, for becoming part of our family and allowing us the chance to be parents. You have made Haru and me very, very happy and blessed." he paused for a moment to plant a kiss on the infant’s forehead. "I know that no matter what we do we can never be your real parents, but we will do all we can to be as good as them. But don’t forget that we will always love you, no matter what happens you will always be our precious little girl…"

Haruka returned to the bedroom as quietly as he could and buried himself under the covers. He could not listen anymore; if he did he might not be able to control the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes.

That idiot Makoto had to say such sad and sentimental things when he thinks that no one was listening; Haruka chided in his head as he bit his lip to hold his emotions back. But he also knows what Makoto had said was the truth. Makoto was probably feeling worried and insecure, but Haruka cannot blame him as he felt the same way at certain times.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he forced his mind to be cleared of all thoughts, so that he could return to sleep.

And he did eventually, at least before Makoto returned back to their room.

The next day was a Saturday and the family was forced to spend the day at home when their plans for a picnic were ruined by an unexpected storm.

Presently, it was time for the infant’s usual afternoon nap, but for some reason, Makoto could not get the little one to fall asleep.

"Haru, I need some help over here."

"What is it?"

"I tried everything I can, but she just won’t fall asleep."

"Including a story?"

"Yeah."

"Leave it to me."

"Sure."

Makoto handed the child to his wife carefully before taking a step back to allow Haruka to do what he wished.

"Shall I tell you another story, then? I’m sure it will be better than your papa’s boring ones."

"Haru…" Makoto whined in protest, which Haruka ignored.

"It’s a story of an orca and a blue dolphin who swam the seven seas of the ocean… and how they made friends with a penguin, a butterfly, two sharks, an otter and a duck…" Haruka eyed Makoto’s expression, which gave the impression that the man was currently conflicted; as if he could not decide between being worried, panicked or something in between. "And how they found a grey baby dolphin and became a happy family."

Haruka continued to look at Makoto until the latter spoke.

"… You heard me?"

"I just happened to. It wasn’t intentional."

"I said some pretty miserable things, didn’t I?"

"You did. And I feel like I ought to slap you for it."

"You know I’m just… concerned. And worried. And a little insecure."

"I do know. How long have I known you?"

"I suppose so… are you really going to slap me?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Eh?!"

"Hold still, and grit your teeth."

"Seriously?! Uh, Haru, wait, I—"

But Haruka did not allow Makoto to protest before making his move.

As he stepped towards the taller male he cradled their daughter with his left arm, supporting her against his chest. With his right arm free, he thrust it out towards Makoto. Not to hit his face, but to grab the collar of his polo shirt and pull. Makoto was forced to bend his knees a little, and immediately after he did Haruka took the chance to capture his lips in a kiss. Although Makoto was surprised, he allowed Haruka to do as he pleased.

When Haruka broke the kiss, he gave Makoto what can be considered his version of a playful jab in the ribs.

"Don’t you start worrying about things like that on your own."

"Sorry, Haru…"

"As you said, ‘everyone was very, very happy’ after they became a family. We are a family now, and we will be a happy one no matter what."

"Of course we will."

"Speaking of which, let’s not forget the part about the mackerel. As you said, if we eat mackerel every day, we are sure to be happy."

"I didn’t say that!" Makoto flushed red. "And don’t quote what I said; it’s embarrassing!"

"You did. And you have just contradicted yourself."

"Haru!"

"That being said, we shall have salt-grilled mackerel for dinner tonight."

"But didn’t we have it miso-grilled last night?"

"I just bought some this morning, and it tastes best when it’s fresh."

"You already planned to make it from the start?!"

"Now put the youngster to sleep. I should get started on dinner."

"Haru, wait! Don’t just suddenly hand her to me like that! What if I dropped her by accident? Say, Haru! Are you even listening to me? Haru!"

Contrary to Makoto’s worries, it looks like nothing in this family was going to change anytime soon.

All’s well, ends well.

**\- END -**

 


End file.
